


Just this once

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lust, M/M, drunk!Bertie, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just this once

I have seen him return in this state before.

“Hullo Jeeves!” His knees give way as he stumbles into the hall. I am just swift enough to avoid him from falling.

He is entirely inebriated. He will not remember a thing when dawn breaks. 

My nose Is buried in his hair, lips brush his temple and his face is hidden in my neck, too close to my ear. I can feel him breathing.

“You smell good-- Jeeves.”

If only I could have him, just this once.

Inwardly I curse myself for lusting after my employer, but I cannot help it.


End file.
